Borsk hovermarker
Arc-3891 or Borsk was a commander of the Black Out Squad. The Black Out Squad Was sent on a wide spread of mission little did the other clones know the most of the Battles, the Black Out men went there before hand to soften up the enemy defenses. Later he and his squad was assigned to the 501st Torrent company, Borsk and Rex became good friend though Rex never mentioned Borsk except to General Skywalker and his most trusted clone brethren. Early Life (Kamino) During his training on Kamino with his Theta squad, he was progressing faster then most clones do, even faster then his squad. His instructor Jango Fett noticed that in Borsk and had him placed in the accelerated group of clone being trained. Day after day passed that Borsk didn't fail his training some were begining to say he was cheating others said Jango managed to get him implants but Borsk denied both. When the day of finals came he passed the training course with his squad but then came his tests that would decide if he's mentally ready and if he was what class he'd use. As Borsk went to sit down his Kaminoian test instructor Taun-We called him forward to leave the room and go see a man named Kal Skirata. When he went out and saw Skirata Borsk asked Borsk:'' "you Skirata"'' Kal: ''"you can call me Kal, son"'' Borsk: "Son?"'' '''Kal: ''"Most of the clones I trained thought of me as a father like figure"'' '''Borsk: "I understand"'' Kal: ''"Anyways you need to take your class placement test. Unlike the standard sit down and answer questions one your going to go into the simulator with my boys the Null ARCs, and try each class and find which one suits you best"'' Borsk: ''"So what are my choices?"'' Kal: ''"Command, Demolition, Medical, Recon, Pilot, Vehicle Repair, Sniper, Commando, Water Ship Pilot, Vanguard, Assassin, Infiltrator, Jetpack, or Marine. So of the 13 your eligible for pick 6.'' Borsk:'' "Where do I pick my 6 classes"'' Kal: ''"Over there, at that terminal"'' As Borsk made his way over to the terminal to pick his class, he realized he had to pick something he'd be good at but also like to do. So Borsk booted up the terminal and input his classes. Terminal 67-51B: ''"I am class Terminal 67-51B please state you squad, your squad number and you 6 class choices"'' Borsk: ''" My squad is Theta squad, my squad number is 1, my class choices are Command, Demolition, Commando, Marine, Sniper, and umm..'' Borsk didn't know what to choose but he had to make up his mind. He knew pilots were short lived and that Medical, Recon, Repair, Infiltrator wouldn't see much action. Assassin were sneaky he wanted to make the enemy see him destroy them. Jetpack would work either he didn't every like to be on a jetpack. So he choose Vanguard. Borsk: " and Vanguard Terminal 67-51B: ''"Processing, Processing. Process complete. Please step in."'' The Tests As Borsk went in side the room he saw 6 suits of armor one for each class he choose. He choose the first suit of armor the one designed for a Sniper he got suited up and went out side. Kal: ''"What class did you choose Command.jpg|Borsk's early Command suit CommandoBorsk.jpg|Borsk's training Commando suit Demo.jpg|Borsk's training Demo suit MarineBorsk.jpg|Borsk's training Marine suit SniperBorsk.jpg|Borsk's training Sniper suit Vanguard.jpg|Borsk's training Vanguard suit Borsk: ''"'Command, Demolition, Commando, Marine, Sniper and, Vanguard'"''' Siren: ''"All category A clones please report to the starting area, repeat all category A clones report to starting area.'' Kal: ''"That's you now get going don't want to be late"'' As Borsk made his way to the starting area he saw 6 ARC troopers he didn't know but when he got to the starting area he saw the same 6 ARCs. N-6 Kom'rk: ''"Whose the new guy?"'' Kal: ''"The new guy is named Borsk he acceled in his training and I had him categorized as a class A like you all"'' N-11 Ordo: ''"I'm N-11, Ordo, you must be good if you caught Kal attention"'' Kal: ''"He is"'' Siren: ''"Alert, alert, the course is about to begin"'' N-12 A'den: ''"Lets get this over with we have 6 to do"'' As the team went through the sims Borsk and some of the other Nulls were getting killed. Borsk failed Sniper, he did okay at were Commando, Demo, Marine. He did the best at Command and he had yet to try Vanguard. N-5 Prudii: ''"Final round every one"'' N-7 Mereel: ''"Melee isn't fun"'' Borsk: ''" I belive Vanguard is going to be interesting"'' As they went on and completed the course they each went to a terminal to receive their ID number, squad their with and class. Terminal 95-18U: ''"I am Terminal 95-18U please input you squad and number"'' Borsk: ''"My squad is Theta squad, my squad number is 1"'' Terminal 95-18U: ''"You have been placed in Null ARC squad, your class in Commander, your rank is Arc Trooper Corporal , your ID number is ARC-3891, please insert your arm in the lower hole for your authentication chip"'' Borsk: ''"Wait I'm with the Nulls as a Arc Corporal?"'' Terminal 95-18U:'' "Correct"'' Borsk couldn't believe what he just heard this was the biggest thing he ever heard. He just didn't know what to do now. Terminal 95-18U: ''"Commander please take your belongings from your storage locker and go to the Laat/i in hanger AG-4G. System shutting down"'' So Borsk was with the Nulls and their training sergeant Kal Skirata. So Borsk suited up and made his way to the gunship that was going to the Acclamator, Kamino's Hope. '' Kamino's Hope As Borsk got to the gunship he saw only the Nulls so he was surprised that their training sergeant wasn't with them. '''Laat/i Pilot:' "Everyone on yet, we leave in oh-five hundred after that the Acclamtor leaves" Ordo: ''"Were waiting on one more trooper"'' Laat/i Pilot: ''"Whatever you say"'' As Borsk got on the gunship he still was wondering why the Nulls just why was he assigned to their squad? Could anyone tell him why the computer choose him as a Nulls ARC? Was it randomly generated? Did the Kaminoans pre-assign troopers to a squad? As Borsk was think of why he was an ARC Corporal in the Null ARC squad the Laat/i was landing in the Acclamator hanger and the Acclamator's Crew was preparing for a hyperspace jump and as the ship finish the jump most of the other Acclamators made it out of hyperspace and the clones began load the gunships and preparing for the invasion of Geonosis. The First Battle Of Geonosis Before the captive Jedi and senator could be killed in the arena Borsk, Jedi and clones went to rescue them they were fighting against a Nexu, Acklay, and a reek. General Skywalker,Kenobi and Senator Amidala were on a captured Reek. Eventually the real battle came when GAR needed to destroy the Techno Union ship and Trade Federation core ship before they could get off planet and then Skywalker and Kenobi went after Dooku eventually Yoda came to help and the Senator came and brought some clones but in the end Dooku and his droid armies got away. After the First Battle of Geonosis, Borsk and the Nulls we're assigned the Venator-class cruiser, the Decimator, equipped with advanced weapons made by the Gree an advanced and incredibly intelligent race, he and the Nulls use as their mobile Base. Eventually the Separatist Battlecruiser named the Malevolence destroyed The Decimator, and Borsk, 3 other clone and the Nulls made it off the doomed ship. First Ship Command After the Decimator incident the 3 other clones who made it off were named Bekk, Ace, and Bruiser and Borsk was released from the Nulls who were needed by Skirata. They Later meet with General Kenobi to speak about the Decimator and the KIA clone, Kenobi knew they needed a base so he granted them an Asteroid Area to build a new base and gave Borsk the surviving clone to make a squad. The squad started with a small command center built of walls, windows, a door, a holoterminal, bunks and other necessary utilities. As time went on the squad had expanded. Battle of Christophsis While Anakin and Obi-Wan argured over who sent the ships back for suplies the Seps sent an attack on the ground against the Republic although the Heavy Cannons tore through the droids but Whorm Loathsom ordered the troops to retreat and pull up the defelctor shield shortly after that padawan Ahsoka Tano Arrived, the Separatist leader sent another attack and the Jedi came up with a plan to sneak through the shield and blow it up on another area of the planet, Black Out leader was setting up defensive to protect against droids.Borsk succeed to defend against the droids while General Skywalker and Commander Ahsoka took down the shield and the planet Chrisophsis was safe from the Separatists. Battle of Teth Durring the battle of Teth Borsk was assigned to develop the plan to rescue Jabba's son he used all the intel the scouts gave him to formulate a plan, though he never actually fought in the battle. His team Ace, Bekk, and Bruiser did, but Ordo was hunting terrorist with Kal Skirata, and the rest of the Nulls whereabouts were unknown. Battle of Ryloth After general Kenobi secured a landing zone the squad was dispatched to sabotage Wat Tambor's base. As Borsk and the squad came down for a landing an unknown fighter shot down their ship in the middle of a separatist controlled village. Bekk: ''"Damn what was that"'' Borsk: ''"Forget what that was, grab the necessities, food, supplies, ammo, weapons, only what we can carry"'' As the squad grabbed what they needed Bruiser heard something in the distance. Bruiser: ''"Damn we got incoming Hyena Bombers, we need to run NOW!"'' Borsk: ''"I found a hatch everyone move"'' As the squad moved down they were met by a masked figure. Masked Figure: ''"Leave this place, now"'' Borsk: ''"No"'' Masked Figure: ''"Leave NOW!"'' Borsk: ''"One"'' Masked Figure: ''"What?"'' Borsk: ''"Two"'' Masked Figure: ''"Why you count, you count your people?"'' Borsk: ''"Thr-"'' Masked Figure 2: ''"Jokki, stop this, now"'' Jokki: ''"Yes sir"'' Gendi: ''"I am Gendi, leader of the village when those barbaric Separatist attack we have to hide, some made it, some didn't..'' Borsk: ''"I am Commander Borsk, we had to come down here when the Seps bombed-"'' Gendi: ''"If the Separatists bombed the village then it is worse then I feared. You must leave, now"'' Borsk: ''"If we're leaving then where is the nearest Separatist outpost"'' Gendi: ''"Two kilometers from here, why?"'' Borsk: ''"It does not concern you"'' Attack on the Outpost As Borsk and Ace begin their attack on the base from the south, Bekk and Bruiser come in from the North East and North West to begin their three pronged attack. Borsk gives the hand signal to Ace to close in on the base. Bekk and Bruiser plant bombs to take down the wall. Bekk: ''"This is Bekk checking in. me and Bruiser have the bombs planted"'' Borsk: ''"Roger, Ace are you in position?"'' Ace: ''"Ready and waiting"'' Borsk: ''"Ace hit the cannon emplacements and droids, Bekk set off the bombs i on my mark"'' As Ace sniper down each droids and cannon he drew more and more attention to the front and away from the back where Bekk and Bruiser were located. Borsk: ''"Set off the bombs"'' Bekk: ''"Yes sir"'' As the bombs went off the droids were conflicted on where to go to. Battle Droid 1: ''"The back has been breached, is it a distraction? What do we do commander"'' Tactical Droid: ''"Continue reinforcing the front, the odds of it being a distraction is 10245 to 10246"'' Borsk: ''"Perfect, they bought it, alright Bekk, Bruiser go and capture that shuttle and try and grab the tactical droid head, but not if it puts you, the squad, and the mission in danger"'' Borsk and Ace kept the droids attention at the front while Bekk went into to try and grab the head and Bruiser started the shuttle. But then Bruiser noticed something missing that would end take off before it started. Bruiser: ''"We have a problem sir" '' Borsk: ''"Yeah?"'' Bruiser: ''"The power core is missing, without it we can't take off"'' Borsk: ''"Well damn, Bekk do you see anything that resembles a power core?"'' Bekk: ''"Yes sir, but you won't like it. It's guarded by magnaguards"'' Borsk ''"Leave them to me I have a trick up my sleeve"'' TO BE CONTINUED Battle of Malastare During the battle of malastare Borsk and his squad were at their base when they got the report of what the bomb would do they raced to malastar eto find they were to late. The bomb was already droing and they were in range of the proton bomb the ship went silent the pilot tried to get it working again just and did get it going again he got the ship down safer than if it were still dead but they did crash down.It was pretty rough down there there were a few pockets of droid comeing back online but to many that 4 men and a pilot couldn't do much(during this time bruiser is MIA) but they were rescued but windu and he game windu the report but wouldn't do much now and then borsk had left but windu requested that they stayed but borsk said no. Battle of Jabiim During the battle of Jabiim borsk and worked with a group of arc troopers and when first landing on the planet he came with a clone captain and a group of troopers but the people of jabiim shot his LAAT down out of the sky Borsk was knocked unconscious and later awoke to the crashed ship. Borsk need bacta badly he found some along with his blaster and shot his way back to camp he later help get a injured captain back to camp with a medic to revive him and then the jabiimi attacked the base full on but Borsk and a group of arc troopers held em back he later attack the base of the jabiimi and ship off planet. Second battle of geonosis During most of his time on Geonosis Borsk spent most of his time defending point rain,the damage ray shield fort and against the Ray Shielded Super Tank. defending point rain was easy enough but a few men died in the attack,then fort was harder they sent more shielded units but all of this was fixed by the ion repeater and we lost a lot of good men against the super tank the thing nearly destroyed the whole entire defensive turret grid and it was though but some how we made it out of there alive The first base attack(Mini Story also postponed) During their down time Hvy, Ace, Bekk, and Borsk and some other recruits were talk Mission on Felucia After the Geonosis and the trip to the base which ended in catastrophe Borsk and the remainder of Black Out Squad we're sent to the wars new battle hot spot, Felucia. Borsk had heard rumors of new phirk battle droids out meaning all new ,stronger ,and tougher droids to kill. While being stopped by one of the Clone Officials saying Borsk had to be a sergeant or better to enter. Borsk said: ''"Look buddy you think I'm not a sergeant, I got my own squad in Torrent Company I can have Captain Rex or General Skywalker verify this."'' Corpral Fi: " I would like that I have strict orders not to let anyone past so present some verification that you a Sargent or better and you can be on you way, also name's Fi, Corporal Fi."'' Borsk relizing he forgot his comm unit had to do something against all training he went through and even against his moral code. '''Borsk: ''"Think I found it " Borsk said while pulling out his stun gun,"Ahh here it is lets just go in the room." '' While heading into the room he pulled the stun gun and shot the clone saying. Borsk: ''"Shoulda let me through"'' Then the he shoots the gun stunning the official and walk on off to find a Rouge droid with a prototype DC-17 gun he wanted for reverse engineering to recreate for his squad, he also came to kill a Alpha Rancor for its expensive hide and to rid the base of a big menace and the big thing he came for was a Purple,Red,Blue,Yellow and,Black mushrooms to start the research of slowing the aging process to the point of a normal life span for all clones. On his way to find the shrooms he had already killed the rancor, and the droid with help from the rest of the squad then he sent them back to base to recover, review the base repairs and so Borsk could retrieve the main priority as he called Project X. Being Borsk he first ambushed a droid patrol and took the tactical droid taking him back to the rancor cave while using parts from the assassin droid he repaired the droid but as his droid and so he sent the droid to the base to retrieve the information on the shrooms he needed. While controlling the droid he saw an object that he thought was a rumor but was developed by the Seps, a stealth generator. So he has the droid grab it and the data so he sent the droid back to the cave. Then he took a copy of the data when the droid came back and left the bare minimum of what the droid needed to go into the Death Zone to retrieve the shrooms. After he sent the droid out Borsk took control and guided the droid to the Death Zone and had it come back after collecting several samples of the shrooms required to start experiments and simultaneously the Official named Fi had awoken and was talking to his superiors which happened to like some credits so Borsk was able to bribe them off (another thing against his moral code) and he able to leave Felucia. '''Borsk: " Next is 'Dathomir"'' War Of The Witches (Dathomir Story) As the squad approached Dathomir, Borsk was plotting away in his quarters the rest of the squad did a weapon check. Bekk: "Sonic grenades?" Hvy: ''"Check."'' Bekk: ''"Ace you have your sniper ammo?"'' Ace: ''"I'm ready to go huntin."'' Bekk: ''"Everyone got rations?"'' Ace and Hvy: " We're fully stocked." As Bekk kept shout off items Borsk put the finishing touches on his master plan the Laat/i was starting to land at HQ. While the rest of the team was unloading one of the Officials pulled Borsk aside and asked for his landing permit Borsk:'' "I don't have one it's with the pilot CT-3390."'' Clone:'' "Alright sir."'' Then as the clone walked off bombs flew everywhere blowing up almost the entire base. And then he heard the familiar thump of a droid boarding ship. The droids came out by the dozen shooting every living thing they raided the entire base of all weaponry and every useful. Very few were still alive after the Seps hit the base. The remainder of the people began repairing the base and getting the body count near the end of the day when the count was taken only one wasn't accounted for, ARC Commander Borsk. Bekk: ''"Attention, every one can I have your attention"'' Crowd of Clones and other personnel: ''"You have our attention what do you want"'' Bekk: ''"Who of you is the highest ranking officer"'' Mystery group: ''"That would be us"'' Bekk: ''"Us?"'' Mystrery group: ''"Correct"'' Bekk: ''"And who are you exactly?"'' General Kenobi:'' '" I am Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is Anakin Skywalker" '''Bekk: ''"Sir as the temporary CO of The Blackout Squad my team is at your command"'' Anakin:'' "Temporary CO?"'' Bekk: ''"Allow me to explain, in the Separatist bombing out CO Arc Commander Borsk, was unaccounted for in the final body count he is believed to be KIA"'' Obi-Wan and Anakin: ''"What bombing"'' Ace: ''"Uhh instead of talking why don't we take action and bomb the Seps back"'' Unknown Clone: ''"Generals the 501st Legion and 212th Attack Battalion have been dispatched along with Commander Tano'"''' Anakin: ''"Very well Rex, any idea when they will be here"'' Captain Rex: ''"At most of an eta of 3 planetary rotations"'' As the Captain and the two generals were talking all the way on the Dathomir's moon, Koratas the moon where the Seps located their base. A Separatist Tactical Droid and his droid platoon was taking Borsk back to the Separatist base for interrogation. When the droids got back to the base Borsk was thrown into a cell and outside the cell a modified Tactical droid used for interrogation stood deactivated for now. Day after day passed where Borsk just stood in the cell trying to find weakness in it to find a way out. A few more days passed when Borsk heard explosions and screams of people he could figure out what it men't but he woke up realizing it was a dream or possibly a vision he heard rumors that other clones had visions but were examined by the Aiwha bait Kaminoans and eventually killed for autopsy. Then the Tactical Droid modified as a interrogator came online and entered Borsk's cell. Borsk: ''"Who are you"'' TD-7: ''"I am Tactical Doctor 7 or TD-7"'' Borsk: ''"What do you want"'' TD-7: ''" The Republic's ship blueprint, Security codes, everything you have"'' Borsk:'' "What makes you think you will get them"'' TD-7: ''"OOM-41 take the prisoner to Project Inferno cell also have him sedated"'' OOM-14: ''"Roger, Roger"'' Some Time Later Borsk: ''"Wha, where am I"'' TD-7: ''"The time is to late for that to matter.OOM-14 initiate Project Inferno"'' OOM-14: ''"Roger, Roger"'' Borsk: "'''AHHHHHHHH" '''TD-7: ''"Tell me the Republic's security codes, intelligence and..."'' OOM-29: '"Sir Count Dooku is contacting us" '''Count Dooku: '"TD-7 this is the clone you believe will betray the republic and give us their intelligence" '''TD-7: ''"Yes sir, OOM-14 increase power to Inferno"'' OOM-14:'' "Yes Sir"'' Borsk: ''"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"'' OOM-14:'' "Sir he can't take much more"'' TD-7: ''"Are you a medical droid"'' OOM-14: ''"Medical is a secondary programing"'' TD-7: ''"Then we must let him recover and Count Dooku we will finish your call in my office"'' Count Dooku: ''"Very well"'' The Great Escape After the droids left Borsk managed to grab a security chip to get out of the cell but he didn't know what to do. Borsk looked for a ventilation shaft and he found none. He looked a maintenance hatch and found something. As Borsk tried to open the hatch he realized it was magnetized and couldn't be opened on his side realizing that Borsk knew the only way out was the door. Now Borsk had to figure a way to slide the key down he then hatched a genius idea without his armor he didn't have the stealth generator and that made the job harder but not impossible. The Next Day After watching the droids guard shifts for the next day, Borsk belived he could make his escape. After the last guards left he got up and walked over to the droids and managed to grab a security card which he relized the chip and card went together. He then gathered a few things he though would be useful and tried to fit his hand through the door and slide the card down. After many fails he almost droped the card but to his supprise the card barely made it in the slide, but Borsk thought about it for a split second and then seized the oppertunity to open the door. After opening the door he went for the security room where weapons and recordings were housed. Borsk looked around and from an opening to the ventilation shaft and opened it, but he barely made it through due to the loss of weight but if Borsk had any more fat then it would be much more difficult. After crawling a good bit he made it to security and broke in. To Borsk's supprise he didn't find any droids Borsk then grab some explosives and a new battle droid blaster he belived to be experimental. After that he went for the recordings and found his cell and then went back to when he was in his cell and put it on a loop. Borsk then went back to the shafts and made his way to the prisoner evidence locker room to find the way in was ray shielded. Borsk look through his grenades and found a few EMPs that would cause a lot of noise but would get him in quickly. Borsk relized if he could get a slicing kit he could get in slower but not attract any droids. Borsk then decided to go back in the shafts and find an slicing kit. After crawling a good ways through he found the tech room. To Borsk's dismay the room was filled with droids so he could EMP the droids and get the kit which he might need later, or EMP the door and get in quickly. Borsk thought about it and decided to wait a bit. To his delight the droids cleared out for a recharge and he knew there would be at least a 5 minute cycle for the old droids to get out an dthe new ones in. Borsk waited untill they all cleared out and then he look around the room and saw the kit. Once again Borsk found out the hard way the prison was state of the art and the hatch was magnetized but he had a key card and that worked. Borsk sprinted and grab the kit but he needed to use the card again this time he felt a buzz and he fliped the card and it read in big red bold letters " Five Uses Remaining". Borsk knew he had to hurry up so he got back in and went for another crawl. After reaching the evidence locker he used the kit but he had to activate it with he knew would be the key card, so he used the card and now he had four uses left. Borsk ran in and found the room seperated into sections but he had to use the data terminal which required the key card again. He used it and looked through the files, Borsk tried "Borsk Hovermarker" and got no results. He then The Characters (W.I.P) Below are some of the characters seen in the story Hvy CC-3895 Was the guy who mainly used the Rotary cannon wasn't to accurate but when it hit something, it rip through it completely. He was the exact opposite of Ace he loved to talk even when it confused the enemy and he loved Republic weapons. He mainly was seen using Barca Helmet, Shadow Tech chest, 501st gloves and Appo's boots Bekk CC-3892 was second in command of the Black Out Squad not really a good commander but what he lacked in leader ship he made up for it with his combat skills/ medic skills. He mainly used a DC-15a rifle and Yellow ARC trooper gear. Ace CT-3893 was the best sniper in the whole army he was mainly the quiet one he was even better than Rako Harrden he never like standard Republic weapons. He mainly used a Balnab sniper rifle, Commander Neyo's helm, Shock Trooper chest and glove, and Clone Gunners boots. *Note Ace is not a real character just me in that gear.* Bruiser CT-3894 Was the aggressive one. He hated the Clankers and would shoot every last one, he was the heavy weapons man of the squad and use many different weapons. He mainly used a Grenade launcher or a Turbolaser cannon and had Shock Trooper boots, Commander Barrca's chest, Red Arc Trooper glove, and Lt Burner's helm. *Note Bruiser is not a real character just me in that gear.* Random pictures image20130913-19-26-55.jpg|Hello Dracula Category:Class Rank:Battalion Commander Category:Lifetime Members Category:Class Rank:Jedi Master Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Squad Member Category:Member Category:Clone Wars Veteran Category:501st Legion Category:Weapon Master Category:Clone Troopers Category:Clones Category:Leader Category:General Category:Class Rank:Shiny Category:Class Rank:Cadet Category:Class Rank:Sergeant Category:Class Rank:Lieutenant Category:Class Rank:Captain Category:ARC Trooper Category:Mandalorian Category:Clan Skirata Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Heroes of the Republic Category:Heroes of Kamino Category:Republic Category:Male Characters Category:Galactic Republic Category:The Unyielding Category:Master Builder Category:Grand Admiral Category:The Liberator Category:Sentinel